vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Araneaediscordia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sunflower Seed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wolf Screech (Talk) 18:03, October 28, 2012 Edits Hey there. Listen Thank you for your edits on apple seed and sunflower seed pages but the Monkeynut page was not good. If you do not know stuff about something then please do not edit it. Rest assured this is not a blocking message or warning. You are nowhere near to being blocked. If you need help with anything leave me a message, Wolf Screech (talk) 16:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I left a follow-up message on your talk page. If you find fault with an edit, please provide response better than "not good". Giving an example of how such an edit could be improved or a list of pages that are slated for edit would be preferable. Araneae Discordia 19:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry that you took that the wrong way:( What I was trying to say was that the monkeynut page wasn't very helpful if you don't know what it is. There actually is much much more ifo that could be added.I am a really polite guy and I try to stay friendly. Yeah the community portal thing I didn't know about. Haha you actually taught me about something. I will be watching your edits for a while and if you want once I've seen that you have some good edits and stuff like that I will try to ask a friend of mine to grant you admin status. If you don't know what that is or what that means you'll have to do just ask. ::See ya, ::Wolf Screech (talk) 22:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I apologize. Without your explanation, I'd have thought that you meant my edits were not good, rather than the page. I'm sorry I took offense. :::I appreciate the offer for admin status (once, of course, the necessary hoops have been navigated). I may very well take you up on that, if the existing community likes the changes I propose. I'm working currently on just cleaning up pages rather than overhauling things too much at the moment (like the infoboxes). I'll wait for consensus before that. :::I haven't quite sussed out what I'd like to do with the page schema, yet. It looks like we could use some good category trees. I've got some ideas about the infoboxes up on my user profile page, at the moment, and I'd like to hear what you think. :::Araneae Discordia 22:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Woohoo:D You are doing awesome! About the offense part no problem I probably should of thought what it would sound like to me. Yah about the community part it is mostly you and me here. I mean like other users contribute like once every 2 or 3 weeks so I give you permission to do that. By the way I figured out what to do with vandalism. Its A Wikia Contributer, a guest who hasn't created a account like you and me. I'm giving him one more chance but if it continues I will block him. The infobox Idea is great. Go ahead Just a few more good edits and I will try to promote you to admin. :::I'm not a Beuracrat so I can't do that but I have a friend who can and I will tell her how good you are doing.I have been getting tired of the editing just being me so thank you for coming here. :::You are one of my favorite users, :::Wolf Screech (talk) 14:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you. :) I've got my own wiki, so I'm a little familiar with the methodologies used here. I can say that this has been a pretty interesting learning experience, as I'm doing a speed test for information organization. ::::I've been putting pages whose intent seems to be vandalism into the Template:delete category for you, for easier gathering. ::::I'll start by clearing out the talk pages I've altered to host the updated page until I got approval. After that, I'll go through the pages I've designated as stub and do some clean up. ::::I'm still thinking of how I'd like to use the menu ring I made. I want to pick out the encyclopedia text in some way, but I'm not sure if that's what I like, just yet. I may do a blockquote alteration. ::::Working on a project alone can be quite tiresome. We can work together on an update plan to make it easier on the both of us. I've got some ideas for categorization break downs and layouts for the guides. I'll be putting them in Project:Infoboxes, Project:Categories, Project:How-To. ::::Araneae Discordia 16:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you so much! I have been having trouble trying to find fanon pages, so putting them on candidate for deletion is good!:D I thought of something. How about you can do the technical meeting wiki standard stuff,(I don't have a wiki so I don't know how to do that:() and I can help you with adding info and deleting pages. Leave me a message on being promoted to admin and I will do it! Good job! ::::By the way what is your wiki, ::::Wolf Screech (talk) 02:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Quite welcome. I figured that would make it easier to find some of the pages we don't want around here. I've also been adding the stub template, which I'll change the look of in a little. Those will be the pages we focus on first. :::::I like the proposed plan, and I think you'll get better at the technical stuff as we go along. It's taken me a year or two to get familiar enough with the wiki software to be comfortable with it in the way I am. Keep at it, and you will be, too. :::::My wiki is just a place where my D&D players can see all the information about the custom setting I created. :::::Araneae Discordia 20:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks. By the way I don't play Dungeons and Dragons, so don't tell me about it, but I know what D&D is. NOOO Offense! I didn't create this wiki so I'm not good with tech stuff, but I'm kinda like the manager here because the founder never edits here:O Hey wanted to make it official. All of the pages on candidate for deletion HAVE BEEN DELETED!!!!!!!!!!! Soooooo excited for no fanon to delete for a little while. HAHAHA all of those peoples fake info is off this wiki! Well one part done in making this wiki totally awesome! :::::So should l give my friend a message to ask her to upgrade you to admin? :::::Wolf Screech (talk) 02:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't tell you about my custom campaign setting, anyway. :) Why would I take offense at your general disinterest? You're not someone I've hand crafted these stories for. :::::Congratulations on your cleaning. I'm glad I could make it easier. :::::I would like admin status, if that is alright. I figure in another couple of months, I'll get the Trouble in Paradise game and start hacking through that one. :::::Araneae Discordia 23:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Congrats Araneae Discordia!:) You are officialy an Administrator!:) Can't wait to see what you'll come up with in the future! For help on how to do stuff look at Hope this means a lot!, Wolf Screech (talk) 02:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much. :) I've got a few ideas. Let me know what you think of them in their project pages. I know that the category scheme could use another pair of eyeballs. Araneae Discordia 16:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC)